In a business environment, providing the best possible customer experience is highly desirable. Any failure to provide a high level of service, as measured by a departure from targeted performance at any link within the end-to-end business process, may have serious consequences in terms of lost business revenue and/or market share. Accordingly, such departures in performance need to be identified, measured, monitored and controlled proactively. At present, business processes and metrics, such as well-known Key Process Indicators (KPIs), are often defined in an ad hoc manner and are typically focused on operational issues rather than managerial issues and do not take into account how these issues relate directly and indirectly to customers and the business processes. This frequently results in a large volume of measurements and data that are confusing and that do not help to focus on refining what is most important to improve the business. This problem gets worse in an environment where the processes need to be changed often. In order to make such frequent changes successfully, details of the business sub-processes and their interrelations need to be carefully captured and key process indicators designed in order to identify anomalous behavior patterns. This ensures recognition and alerting of reduced process performance before it has significant negative impact on customers, revenue, and the overall cost of doing business. To date, the process of capturing the changes systematically and updating KPIs, remains predominantly un-addressed.